Imperfect
by Cassiopeia's
Summary: There's one thing Mai always wanted to do. FLUFF


**Imperfect**

Over and over again he pressed his lips carefully to her temple. Her head lay on his chest, their bodies were cuddled against each other, his arms around her tightly.

Mai pressed careful kisses to his chest and to his jaw, enjoying the rare moment they shared. The young woman wore nothing but the necklace, the royal necklace of _engagement_.

"I can't believe I really asked!", the young man whispered.

"And I can't believe I actually said yes."

They both laughed quietly and Zuko kissed her temple again. "I love you, Mai."

She pushed herself up on her elbow and looked down on him. "You do?"

"Yeah." His smile was happy. She had seen him smile more often since the war was over and his uncle Iroh was Fire Lord. She had seen more of the parts of that Zuko she had known as a kid. Carefree and happy.

"Mhm, lucky you that I seem to return those feelings." She found herself smiling more often as well, mostly because she was nearly always with him and Zuko had this ability to make her smile. It was kind of terrifying what effect he had on her.

"One thing just has to turn out fine in my life, don't you think?" He was being bitter sweet sarcastic right now.

Mai's hand stroked gently over his chest, leaving goosebumps here and there. "Mhm, you're becoming Fire Lord. Don't you think that's a good thing?"

He laced his fingers with hers. "Well, it is, but it doesn't really matter because I'll always be myself, won't I?"

"To me? Of course. Fire Lord or not, you'll always be weaker than I am."

"Oh yeah?" He turned their position so he was lying on top of her. His weight was on his arm next to her body so he wouldn't crush her.

Mai was indeed a very strong fighter, but nevertheless she was fragile and his _fiancée_.

Zuko's lips wandered over her neck, nibbling on her soft pale skin.

"Mhm."

Finally pressing his lips to hers, he whispered: "And why's that? I'm the prince of the Fire Nation. I could always make you."

She smiled under his mouth. "I'm not afraid of you."

He laughed and kissed her one more time before he released her and lay down next to her again.

They were quiet for a while, both enjoying the other's company, until Mai broke the silence again. "Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"I've always wanted to try one thing."

"And what would that be?" He saw her swallowing a little. Usually Mia wasn't one to get nervous that fast, so it had to be something…huger.

"Well…I…am not sure how you'll react."

"I won't hurt you."

"That's not what I'm afraid of!", she answered, swallowing again. She pushed herself up on her elbow again and let her hand start to wander towards him.

Zuko knew he had to wait, to be patient, to let her take the time she needed.

Mai's hand got closer and he knew what she was going to try. Why was his scar that attractive for girls. Jin had tried to touch it, Katara had (and she hadn't just tried, she had actually _touched _it) and Mai seemed to be mesmerized by it as well. Katara had been the only person he had allowed to touch it until now and they all knew how sensible he was about it.

Mai's hand had gotten even closer and was about to touch it when Zuko caught her wrist. He saw instantly hurt swimming in her eyes and she tried to take her hand back and turn away, but he wouldn't let her.

His eyes never leaving hers, he carefully led her hand to his scar. "I don't want to scare you!", he whispered. After all, it was a stigma and it was still…_very _warm.

He saw her swallowing again and did the same when her fingers finally touched his burned skin. She hissed slightly and he loosened his grip around her wrist.

It was an incomparable experience for both of them.

Zuko stayed still, arms lying relaxed next to his body while Mai touched his stigma ever so gently. It was a gesture of trust and love towards both of them.

"Warm!", Mai whispered. "It feels nice." Her eyes never leaving his she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his ever so gently.

"It doesn't look nice!", he responded deadpan. "And it hurts from time to time."

The young woman looked at him before she placed a soft kiss to his burned skin.

Zuko shuddered. What he felt was hardly expressible. Because his skin was very sensible there, the tickling feeling was so much stronger than usual. He hissed slightly.

"I just want you to know that it doesn't make you any less adorable." Mai's words touched his soul even slightly.

He swallowed slightly and wrapped his arms around her fragile body. "You know, I never had to look nice because I've been banished and there weren't any girls I had to impress. But now…you…I…you are so _perfect _and I always ask myself why do you want to be with a guy who looks like that." He was stammering and he knew it.

Mai smiled lovingly. "That's because you aren't perfect and that's what I want. A man who isn't perfect, who's physical appearance shows that he isn't some quixotic snob. Zuko, I meant it when I told you that I love you and when I accepted your proposal. I love you and your scar doesn't change that, okay?"

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her. "Maybe you're right. Since you're perfect there has to be _one _damaged guy at least."

* * *

**That's my first Avatar fanfic ever. I'm watching the show over again and I just happened to find Zuko and Mai to be a perfect couple :)) So tell me what you think. It's just some fluffy thing, so don't expect it to be too penetrative.**

**Xoxo,**  
**Michi**


End file.
